Lucky
by Kani14
Summary: Yuuto Kidou era todo lo que un chico podría envidiar. Lo tenía todo. En verdad que era suertudo. Y eso, cualquiera podría decirlo. Y aún si le faltara todo aquello por lo que lo llamaban "Afortunado" él no dejaría de sentirse así. ¿Por qué? Porque a Yuuto Kidou lo único que lo hacía sentirse afortunado era ella. Su hermanita. Haruna Otonashi.


**¡Ohayou, Minna-san! ^^ **

**Etto… No tengo nada que decir… y por eso los dejaré con este one-shot KidouxHaruna~ **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes pertenecen a Level-5. **_**Por el momento (¿?)~**_

* * *

**Lucky.**

**Yuuto Kidou – Haruna Otonashi.**

Yuuto Kidou era suertudo. ¿Por qué, me preguntan? Era el hijo de uno de los hombres más importantes en el mundo de las finanzas. Adoptado. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él sería quien heredaría la fortuna de su padre adoptivo.

Yuuto Kidou era el estratega del equipo que ganó el primer lugar en el FFI y puso el nombre de Japón en alto. Era uno de los mejores estudiantes en su instituto. Inteligente, de buena familia, deportista, amigable y apuesto.

Se levantó de su cama un poco adolorido. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y ¡Un momento! Esa no era su cama y esa definitivamente no era su habitación. ¿Por qué? Pues porque su habitación no tenía papel tapiz de color celeste y tampoco habían fotos de los chicos del equipo enmarcadas. Ni mucho menos posters de un chico que parecía ser coreano.

Se acercó al dichoso poster y leyó en voz alta

– Lee Donghae – se rascó su cuello y se alarmó al escuchar ruido en la planta baja. Tomó un paraguas que estaba por ahí y justo antes de abrir la puerta observó en la mesita que estaba frente a la cama una foto enmarcada. Estaban él y una niña de cabellos azules y ojos grises y cayó en cuenta de dónde estaba – ¡Ésta es la habitación de Haruna! – bajó la sombrilla y salió de la habitación.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, empezó a bajar los escalones y se asomó a la puerta de la cocina en donde se encontraba su hermanita cortando vegetales con un delantal puesto encima de un vestido rosa pálido.

Se quedó un momento viéndola y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al escuchar a Haruna tararear una canción que sonaba igual a una de las que su madre solía cantarles antes de irse a dormir.

Cuando Haruna quedó de espaldas, él se acercó a ella sigiloso y la abrazó. Haruna saltó asustada y se volteó para quedar frente a Kidou

–¡Onii-chan! No hagas eso – le pegó en el brazo muy suave – Casi se me cae la sopa – estaba sonrojada y hacía un pequeño puchero. Kidou la vio más hermosa que nunca.

–Lo siento, quería abrazarte – se excusó aún, sin soltarla.

– Podrías haberlo hecho sin asustarme – otro puchero por parte de la chica. Kidou volteó a ver a otro lado y rio levemente – Huele bien. ¿Qué es? – le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

– Sopa de verduras. Es para ti – se volteó con dificultad porque Kidou aún la abrazaba – Cuando Fudou-san te golpeó con el balón todos nos asustamos.

– Ese idiota – resopló molesto. Haruna lo miró de mala gana – ¡Me golpeó! Y seguro lo hizo a propósito –

– La cosa es que caíste en el lago y por eso empezaste a toser muy fuerte y te veías muy mal. Por eso le pedí ayuda Goenji-san y Sakuma-san para que te trajeran aquí y yo poder cuidarte– Kidou la soltó para que la chica tomara un plato y sirviera la sopa – Ya está, ve a sentarte para que comas tu sopa – le mandó ella sonriente.

Kidou comenzó a comer la sopa que su hermana había preparado con mucho cariño mientras ella lo veía con una gran sonrisa – ¿Y bien? – preguntaba la menor.

– Deliciosa – Otonashi aplaudió y depósito un beso en la mejilla a su hermano – Te quiero, Onii-chan – le dijo ella de repente, abrazándolo. Ante esto, Kidou se sonrojó fuertemente y correspondió al abrazo.

– Y yo a ti, Imou-chan –

Yuuto Kidou era todo lo que un chico podría envidiar. Lo tenía todo. En verdad que era suertudo. Y eso, cualquiera podría decirlo.

Pero poco le importaba lo anteriormente mencionado. Y aún si le faltara todo aquello por lo que lo llamaban "Afortunado" él no dejaría de sentirse así.

¿Por qué? Porque a Yuuto Kidou lo único que lo hacía sentirse afortunado era ella. Su hermanita menor.

Haruna Otonashi.

* * *

**¡He vuelto! ¿Les gustó? Tengo mucho sin escribir de estos dos y, me gustó mucho cómo me quedó. ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? ¿Merezco review? X3**

**Déjenme contarles a todos los que leen la historia de "Vacaciones en Okinawa" que ya empecé a trabajar en el capítulo 13. Espero terminarlo pronto para subirlo. **

**¡Cuídense mucho! **


End file.
